The Lost Dreyar
by LyricalDemonChild
Summary: Her life had been one hell of a tornado ride, many memories tortured and haunted her slowly darkening soul. Xavia truly thought with the hell she'd been through already that she was prepared for anything the world could throw at her, unfortunately karma had a habit of throwing her curve balls that threw her on her butt.
1. Recognition

"Well we couldn't just leave her there..." Lucy's voice was weak almost quiet as she looked at her guild master his eyes almost hazed over with anger. It had been just over a year since the grand magic games where they'd all witnessed the powers of multiple strong guild's including that of Raven tail a guild known for its devious and dark wizards. It had been run by non other than the fairy tail masters son Ivan, Laxus' father. There was much tension that brewed between the family and the guild's thus when Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza returned with the body of a unconscious girl who appeared to be a Raven tail guild member it wasn't much of a shock that the master would be infuriated, "I know there is bad blood between you and the guild when it was active sir, but something doesn't make sense to me. Look at where her emblem is... It's like someone has scarred over it. It's almost as if..."

"As if someone had attempted to mark her out of the guild and its history..." The deep voice of Laxus interrupted everyone as he sauntered into the guild hall, "rumor had it you lot had dragged in scum, never would have thought you'd drag something like that into the hall though." A smirk placed itself upon his face, however you could see the haunted and yet almost vengeful glaze that enveloped the man's eyes. Much like Makarov Laxus despised his father and who he'd become abandoning his own family the way that he had, "I think the question though that we really should be asking is besides who she is is how does she have a Raven tail emblem on her at all? I thought the group disbanded after the magic games last year..." This caused an almost unsettled silence to fall across the guild hall as each person looked from one to the next in question. Many finally began to whisper wondering the same thing.

While everyone looked around at each other no one noticed the young girl starting to move until she shot up on the table stumbling as she awoke panicked and fell to the floor. Fear gripped her the look in her eyes that of sheer terror, "Where... Where am I?" She said looking up the eyes of the many who seemed to swarm her.

"I think the question here is who are you and why do you have that emblem on your body..." Makarov asked as he slowly moved towards the girl. The master may have been small, but his glare was nothing to shirk at. As he approached her looking into her eyes the young womans filled with tears, unfortunately the tears quickly vanished as she shoved herself away from the man fleeting anger quickly taking hold of her.

"What's it to ya old man..." she said her voice almost filled with venom. It was like she'd turned a one eighty going from a fearful child to someone about ready to pounce. As she slowly lifted her thin frame from the floor the young woman searched her surroundings obviously looking for a way out, however just as she thought she saw an escape the man in front of her began to grow and grow. As his height quickly increased it became apparent that she'd obviously chosen the wrong man to piss off, again, however the last time she'd done that she'd almost ended up dead, thus how she ended up here, wherever that was.

"Didn't your elders ever teach you how to respect those above you!" his voice echoed sending the girl flying back on her ass, "now who are you?!"

The man towered above her his menacing nature obvious, or maybe that was just what it felt like due to the fear that was slowly again taking over her frame. It was obvious the man held power and control, much unfortunately like the man who had raised her, her father. Though to call what raised her her father was beyond an understatement. The only thing that ran through their veins the same was their blood, "The names Xavia, Xavia Dreyar... Though most call me Miss Puppet... As for the scarred out remenance of a emblem... The reason its there is because I'm its disbanded leaders daughter... Whats it to you?" With that the entire room went from total silence to an eruption of what's, how's and when's. All of which were questions, not Laxus or even Makarov could answer.

"How is that even possible..." Laxus voice was lost something that never happened. His eyes were wide in confusion unsure as to how to take the news that was being presented in front of him, "how old are you?" He asked his voice lowering in hatred.

"I'm nineteen why..." confusion was clear upon her features as she looked at Laxus following his gaze as he looked her up and down, "if you really wanna stare pretty boy take a picture it lasts longer, creep." Laxus eyes went wide in anger as what he was doing was taken way out of context. This in turn caused a dark smirk much like his own to appear upon the young woman's features. She did have quite the temperament much like Ivan's Makrov had to admit and those eyes which burned with obvious passion were much like his or Laxus. There were even pieces of her appearance that made her seem like a female version of Laxus, outside of course of her short raven hair part of which fell right in front of her left eye, which Makarov had noticed as she had fallen had a scar across it the pupil almost white with obvious blindness. What kind of torture had this child had to endure at the hands of Ivan as she grew up and what kind of violent habits could she have picked up along the way.

As she looked towards the ceiling where Makarov almost touched Xavia could tell the man was no longer angry, but more deep in thought, this became more obvious as he shrunk back to his regular size and looked up at the girl his voice much more calm, "Do you remember what happened to you before you awoke here? Your reactions made me think you were attacked quite violently..."

"What gave it away the fact i was knocked out or maybe the cuts and bruises... Its obvious I had the snot beat out of me old man... As for what happened I don't remember much. After the games last year my father much like many of the guild vanished many just wandered off into darkness or moved onto other guilds that they felt would accept them. Me, I began to travel study more about the magic that I'd been practicing for most of my life. My mother was also a puppet wizard my father told me, dark raven hair much like my own though she was much more aggressive with things than I was, such a disappointment my father said. Somehow I didn't end up with eithers drive to torture, take over or destroy. Yes, I love play time, but theres a different of friendly destruction and outright insanity, and well... That's what my father had, not a wonder things fell apart. There were rumors in my travels that some that had still been loyal to my father were hoping to put together a new guild, however with how off the grid I'd become they had no way to have a good enough leader to even attempt it. Not like I would have helped anyways... Though that maybe why I was attacked, yet it's strange because to be honest I don't know who attacked me let alone for sure why they did it. Wish I did though so I could give them a good cold platter of karma... After all she does love to dine on the souls of the miserable..." As the room looked at her like she was insane herself Xavia almost fell over laughing the small chuckles and giggles coming from her mouth sounding more like that of a child than the teenage wizard that she was.

"I'm guessing that's one thing I picked up from my father a sick twisted sense of wording my humor," a small almost gentle smile then placed itself upon her face, "not to sound rude though, but seriously where am I?" Looking around eyes filled with curiousity Xavia noticed the odd and still confused looks that were placed upon the members of this guild's face like what she had just stated made absolutely no sense.

"Your in the Fairy tail guild hall..." Makarov stated looking up at Xavia a loving smile now placing itself upon his lips, though it was obvious he was still hesitant. This child was after all a product of Ivan's, though with the type of torture she'd endured and her obvious disregard to what her father's minions decided to do made it quite obvious that she really didn't share in her father's drive for power or darkness, "Did your father... Did he ever mention to you about any others in your family?"

This last statement earned him a look of confusion, "Not much really... Outside of his old man being a bit of a stickler and a softy my father really didn't choose to endulge me in much about my history let alone the rest of my family. He preferred to keep me focused on my training especially after my mother's passing. He drove me hard expecting me to eventually break and move into the stages that he wished of me, much like my mother, however its obvious by my eye that that never came to be..." She then pulled her hair away from her eye earning a gasp from many within the guild who could now see the glossy film that ran over her eye and the mark that passed across it, "The old man could be quite the dick when he didn't get what he wanted..." Her hair then dropped back into its original place.

"Why are you so interested on what my father mentioned to me anyways?" Her eyebrow then raised curiousity once more gripping her. Arms crossed as she stared the man down many from the guild looked back and forth between the two the silence growing thick with tension. While everyone else in the guild knew and understood the reasoning behind the questioning they also knew to keep their mouths shut all except for one, who after looking rapidly between the three people in question; Laxus, Makarov and Xavia finally burst out laughing.

"So your telling me Laxus' has a sister! Oh this is priceless!"

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled which instantly shut the dragon slayer up, however this in turn caused Xavia's eyes to go wide.

"Say what..." her voice is low confusion hitting her as the realization of what she should have already realized hit her all at once. The resemblance between the three should have been more obvious than it was for some unknown reason. As her brain tried to wrap itself around the information Xavia finally fell onto one of the benches as she became lost in her own thoughts.


	2. Sibling Entanglement

It was as if control of her life was being slowly drained away from her. The thought that there were even further secrets that her father had hidden from her was causing extreme hatred and anger to build quickly within the young woman's body. Walking through the streets of Magnolia Xavia felt her mind slowly losing the bit of sanity she'd had left within it. After the knowledge had been given to her that she was related to the master of the guild who had taken her in when she'd been attacked by those who followed her father even after things had fallen she was made to wonder again just how cruel her father was. Looking up at the slowly darkening sky Xavia sighed feeling the start of tears threatening to fall, but yet as quickly as they began they stopped as she looked back at the street ahead of her and noticed someone at the door to her new home.

"What do you want Laxus?" her voice was low slowly starting to fill with malice for the man she'd come to learn was her brother. What could the man who had tried to look her up and down like she was a piece of meat want from her?

"Well you did decide to just run out of the guild hall like a little freak earlier on gramps ya know?" He said his voice filled with its own hatred. This news obviously was no more good for him then it was for her after all with him being the oldest, yet never mentioned it wasn't surprising that their old man had abandoned him. Why he had done it though and chosen to raise her when it was obvious she herself was a failure however was a much more interesting situation.

"Why does that matter to you? You'd think with the hatred you show the old man you couldn't give a rats ass less if i stuck around or not... especially when he kept me and threw you away..." This caused a dark smile to place itself upon her face, only it didn't last as Laxus slammed his fist across her face sending her flying half way into the street. Looking up from her position on the ground Xavia's eyes lit up with an anger that could rival Laxus' on a bad day, "What did I strike a nerve...?" A darkened laugh unlike her childish one quickly erupted from her mouth as she shook her head. Slowly you could feel the electricity start to flow through the area as Laxus' anger slowly started to rise, but after a moment it dropped as if it was frozen or stopped in its own tracks.

"Now now we don't need you going and taking out the town do we, what would gramps or the guild think of you then..." her eye's were wide as her fingers played mid air by her side like she was fingering a piano, "you see my dear I practice puppeteering magic. When someone attacks me in battle my magic pulls at a small piece of the persons soul just enough to where i can slip it into my magic strings which then I can slip into an object like a little voodoo doll and control said person..." she then revealed the little doll that was sitting handsomly in her baggy jeans, "So be a good little boy and stop!" her voice radiated command and Laxus completely froze.

A small giggle then escaped from the girls lips as she wandered up to her big brother and whispered slowly, "Now... be a good little boy and wander on home to gramps... and leave me alone!" she then threw out her hand which in a sense threw the doll connected to her magic strings sending Laxus flying into the wall of the building across the road, "goodbye... Brother... release..." with that the doll quickly returned to Xavia's hand allowing Laxus to once more gain control of his body.

Incense flowed smoothly around the apartment that Xavia had rented within Magnolia. She needed the soothing feeling of it to slowly relax her body which after the recent events had tensed her body up as if it was a wind up toy. As her fingers slid slowly across the counter in her kitchen Xavia felt her brain running a million miles a second as it tried to take in the mass amount of information that had been thrown at her within a short time span. Her outburst hadn't been a necessary thing, however after all that had happened it wasn't unheard of for someone to come a little unhinged, after all look at the family she had hailed from. Her mother had been a dark puppeteer wizard her father... well she really didn't even wanna go there. Then she had a grandfather who could crush towns if he wished and a half brother who was as tempermental as the lightning magic he seemed to portray.

Feeling her body tense up as her muscles spasmed from the after affects of connecting with her brother's soul Xavia cursed, "Mental note be ultra careful when holding onto pieces of a lightning wielding magic holders, after affects can be quite painful." When she released the piece of the soul she controlled with each magic user there were after affects, however elemental users were a little more extreme, thus why Xavia hated making battles last to long with them, for afterward she would already be tired and then when the after affects would hit she'd be even further incapacitated. Finally finding her grips with her body Xavia decided it was more than time for a bath and hobbled her way into the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub to draw herself one, "Extra mental note... don't ever control out of anger..."

"Damn what you do to yourself Laxus..." The thunder legion sat in a small back area of the guild away from everyone when they noticed their leader come sauntering in part of his face black and blue. Silently Laxus moved his way through the guild which surprised many as he made his way towards Makarov's office. The old man needed to hear about his little grand daughter and what she could be capable of. He'd seen many wizards with magic much like Xavia's however how she stole a piece of your soul to be able to use you from within her puppet was a little different then most puppeteering wizards, in fact it even had a little bit of his buddy Bickslow's techniques, which is why he slowly gave an almost dark look towards him as he passed near the group.

"What the hell was that for?" Bickslow asked quietly under his breath as he watched through his mask earning him a curious look from the other two, also quite curious as to why Laxus would pinpoint one of their own with his anger like he seemed to be. It didn't take long for the group though to realize that part of the issue more than likely had something to do with the girl who had landed on their doorstep due to Natsu and his gang. What was with her and more importantly how had she been able to send Laxus back here with bumps and bruises? Also what kind of condition had he left her? These were all good question, however the answers, unfortunately were not so simple.

It was like he was trying to destroy something with how Laxus burst through the door behind which Makarov was, which also caused the man behind it to almost jump right out of his skin. There was a mix of anger and embarrassment apparent on Laxus' face as he stood in the doorway trying to collect himself and the thoughts that were brewing through his mind. How was he going to explain this without making the old man think their was a complete menace on the loose? After all she was a walking talking female embodiment it seemed of their father, the violent half of course.

"You went after her didn't you?" These were the only semi calm words that would emit from Makarov's mouth as he looked his grandson up and down the beating he'd taken becoming obvious, "She sure does have the Dreyar attitude doesn't she? You should have realized the information would hit her hard Laxus, after all its quite the shock to all of us. Going after her like that was reckless. I'm gonna guess it was thankfully a simple dispute with what little damage you walked away with..."

Gripping his fists tightly causing his skin to go an almost pale white Laxus tried to control the rage boiling within him, "I couldn't even control my own body... it was like no matter how angry I was once she took control nothing would happen like my internal system just stopped its flow... she has some type of puppeteering control of her opponents soul, it's obviously dangerous. It's like it mixes soul control and puppeteering all into one, something I'll admit even in my travels I never saw." He then looked straight into his grandfather's eyes and almost vengeful determination brewing behind them.

"We will keep an eye on her for now, the information again is new, its painful and the anger and hatred you both feel is obvious. Let us see where things go within the next several days and let us hope that nothing dark comes from this discovery." Makarov truly hoped this would be so, after all she was his only grand daughter. Unfortunately she was also raised by a father who's temperment and darkened ideas were deep set and rooted. Were they roots that Xavia herself had fallen into and grown, or would the hopeful light that her grandfather held be there deep within the nightmares of her memory?


End file.
